Just in case
by GhedahrianVampress
Summary: As Talia and her party prepare to enter Ahriman's hideout, Devin tries to get up the nerve to tell his long time friend how he feels ... Just in case they don't make it ...


There was an uneasiness hanging in the air as Talia and her party arrived back at the Dyuti Shrine. What once had been a holy place of prayer and worship, was now reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble. It was a sad sight. Columns laid on the ground broken up. The statues of angels had all been destroyed. The sign, which was the only remaining proof that this had once been a shrine, had been ripped out of the ground and ripped in half, and lying on the grounds just outside the rubble was the decomposing body of the unfortunate priestess whose note they had found.

"Well, here we are," Talia said. "According to Gevolda, the entrance to Ahriman's Lair should be nearby."

"Guess we should split up and search for it," Alicia suggested.

They all nodded in agreement. Devin went with Talia, while Alicia got stuck with Jack, who went straight towards the priestess' dead body and started prying all the jewelry off of her lifeless corpse. Talia considered trying to stop him, or at least tell him to have some respect for the dead, but decided to just avert her eyes, feeling as though she might barf is she continued to watch him.

Stepping over a pile of fallen bricks, Talia began to look around, searching high and low for any sign of a hole in the ground, or a secret entrance of some sort. Basically, she was looking for anything that looked even the tiniest bit suspicious. Meanwhile, Devin was focused on something else; namely the red head in front of him. He watched her closely, trying to get up the nerve to say what he wanted to say.

Devin Perry was generally not the type of man who got nervous when speaking to others. He was usually bold, and even a bit impulsive at times. He often did things without even stopping to think. However, when it came to his dear old friend, he was a completely different person. For years, he had had a crush on her, but had never found the words to tell her.

He had known Talia for a long time, and although he was pretty sure she didn't hate him, he didn't know if she thought of him as anything more than a friend. His sister had always chastised him for his feelings for her, claiming that he was a fool for falling for her. Lidia never could figure out why he liked her, believing her to be ugly and worthless, Devin didn't see her that way.

To him, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was absolutely incredible. Her bravery honestly astounded him at times. She had ventured out into an unknown part of the world, despite the fact that many had tried to persuade her to stay. Although she wanted nothing more to go back home to Elden, she had selflessly put her own wants aside and stepped up to the task of finding the relics of Agea and defeating the demon, Ahriman.

Not only that, but she was always helping those in need. Ella ... Stella ... The Elves of Venwood ... The Fairies of Faiara ... The list went on and on. She had even helped crazy old Avrail reunite with her long-lost love. And to top it all off, she never asked for anything in return.

"Do you really think we're strong enough to defeat Ahriman?" Talia asked him all of a sudden, taking him a bit by surprise.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure of that myself, " Devin replied. "However, it reassures me to think of all the people that believe we are. I don't think Gevolda would have sent us on this Quest if she thought we would fail."

Talia nodded her head. "You're right. We just need to maintain a positive mindset. Thank you, Devin."

Devin opened his mouth to say more, but hesitantly closed it again. Was this really the best time to be declaring his feelings. They were getting ready to go battle a demon, for crying out loud! It certainly wasn't the most romantic setting to be in. However, it was because of that very fact that he believed he should. He was typically an optimist by nature, but even he had his doubts. What if he died in this battle? What if Talia died in this battle? He might never have another chance to tell her exactly how he felt.

"Was there something else that you were going to say?" Talia inquired, giving him a strange look.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head. "Talia, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, and I want you to know just in case we don't get out of this alive ..." he began.

"What is it?"

"I have to confess that ... I-I've been in love with you for many years. I always thought you were incredible, and that's partially why I offered to accompany you to Thais all those years ago."

Talia's forest green eyes widened. "I-I had no idea you felt that way ... Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Guess you could say I was nervous. I wasn't sure how you would react, and I thought that you might see me only as a friend."

Talia remained in a state of expressionless silence for many moments before a grin began to tug at her lips, and she began to giggle. "How ironic. I've felt the same way. I just never knew how to tell you."

Devin felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders as he heard that. He was so relieved that he couldn't help but join in the laughter. He never would have guessed that she felt exactly the same way as him. Perhaps he was blind, because he had never even noticed that she felt the same way.

"Well then, I suppose you won't be mad if I do this then," he said.

Without hesitation, he reached out, taking her face in his hands, and kissed her. At that moment, everything else seemed to fade away. The battle they were soon to face was forgotten. Ahriman was forgotten. For a brief few moments, even their travelling companions were forgotten. Unfortunately, they were soon reminded again as Jack and Alicia appeared before them, their eyes widened and their mouths gaping open.

"Eww!" Jack exclaimed in disgust. "Get a room, you fools! Not everyone want's to see the two of you spit swapping!"

Talia and Devin both turned bright red, as they quickly pulled apart. "Sorry, we didn't hear you come up,"

Alicia cleared her throat. "Anyway ... We just came to tell you that we found the entrance. It was hidden behind a pile of rubble. Zorom really isn't that great at hiding."

"Well then ... I guess we should be going," Talia said, exchanging a look with Devin.

And with that, the four of them went off to face their destiny, Both Talia and Devin were reassured that, should anything happen to them, they would be able to die, knowing that their feelings towards one another were mutual.


End file.
